


I Tried to Give More Than You

by Lestradesexwife



Series: Alec/James/john [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, just a little come play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/pseuds/Lestradesexwife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've got a problem... and only john/James/Alec can fix it...</p><p>PWP. John likes ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Tried to Give More Than You

**Author's Note:**

> Otter and Prettyarbitary gave this a quick once over, but... ridic PWP... shame to waste a good beta... if you spot any ugly bits they are my fault, and if you ask me nicely i will fix it for you.

He’d tried to aid in the effort, tried to tell James that he is capable of cleaning himself up. “You can have five minutes in the bathroom, after I finish this.” James had pressed a kiss against his lips to hold him quiet until he finished. 

 

“James.” There was warning in the name, nuances that John wasn’t privy to. “John, if you want to shower, I left out towels and a robe. Use whatever you want in the bathroom. James can wait.” The corners of Alec’s mouth twitched upward into a smirk, that softened as his eyes travelled over them. “You really are fucking gorgeous, the pair of you.”

 

John had blinked and tried to picture them from Alec’s point of view. James, tall and glowing tanned, broad shouldered and sleek muscles, next to him John was six months out of shape and London-pale. Alec purred and pulled them both close, running fingers over the curve of John’s arse, tangling kisses between their mouths. The pull of Alec’s desire was intoxicating, it drew John in and made him believe it.

 

John wipes the accumulated fog off the mirror and stares at himself, distorted by the tracks of water across the surface, shaking away the memory. There are no marks on his skin from the ropes, the water washing away most of the swelling. _There ought to be evidence._ Some mark on his skin to show the world what he has become. He shivers and pulls the ties of his borrowed robe closed.

 

He’s never even come close to fucking someone the way he has just been fucked. His body still vibrates with it, and it should have satisfied the _need_ in his bones. The sensible, respectable doctor portion of his psyche is urging him to open the door and say “Cinnamon.” before either of the other two can suggest that he come to bed, or James can start on the new harness he promised to wrap him in before they sleep. He stares down at the new, still in its blister packing, toothbrush. “Don’t read too much into it Watson, they are just being polite, it isn’t a ring.” _or a collar_ the traitorous part of his brain whispers at him. The deep need, rearing up after so long repressed, to have someone touch him. For the first time in years someone has touched him, turned him into a desperate needy creature. Begging not to be turned out in the morning, willing to do anything, just please don’t stop _touching me._

 

He breaks open the back of the toothbrush packaging, binning it without a second thought. They use a distressingly normal brand of toothpaste, and John can’t resist the urge to snoop a bit in the medicine cabinet, finding only generic drugs and personal care items. It tickles his curiosity to see something so normal from two men who obviously live outside of the normal realms. _Like Sherlock, you are expecting toe nails and the tools for extracting them._ John shakes himself and carefully closes the cabinet door. He concentrates on each and every one of his teeth, part of his brain screaming at him to hurry, that he is late and that James is waiting outside the door. 

 

He drops the toothbrush into the holder beside the sink, adding it to the two already there. He hadn’t expected _this_ tonight, he’d expected to sit alone and ignored in the club until he got bored or they kicked him out at closing time. Now the idea of safewording out, going home to Sherlock’s empty bed and ending _this_ makes his stomach turn. The need in his bones sharpens as he turns to leave the en suite. He wants this, needs whatever they will let him have.

 

James is waiting for him, fresh sets of ropes arranged neatly on the bed. John’s cock twitches, hopeless arousal as the need in his bones narrows to _yes, please, that._ “Off.” James gestures and John’s hands move automatically to obey, loosening the robe and sliding it off his shoulders. Alec moves to take the robe from him and part of John’s mind protests. They are making all the decisions, telling him what to do, but they are also doing so much _for_ him, things that he should be doing. He looks around, unable to decide where the robe should go. 

 

“I can put it away, Sir.”

 

“Do you need to? There is a hook for it on the door of the en suite.” Alec’s fingers brushed over John’s shoulders, his nails catching as they slid down John’s spine, derailing John’s brain for a moment.

 

“I’m sorry, Sir. I just feel like I should be doing more. You’ve been very... considerate. Thank you.”

 

Alec’s laugh is warm and sends shivers through John, so close to his ear that he can feel the air from Alec’s lungs. “John you are about to let James tie you to our bed. You are doing all the important things. I can do this for you.” He tugs and the robe drops from John’s fingers, accompanied by another twitch of John’s cock. The kiss that lands on his right shoulder sends another rush of blood to his cock. His mind calms and he inhales slow and smooth before he crosses to James. 

 

“Nothing around your neck or too constricting for sleep. Do you sleep on your side or back?”

 

“On my back. Sir.”

 

James nods and picks up the longest piece of rope, playing it out between his fingers until he finds the centre. James wraps the rope twice around John’s chest, playing the ends carefully so the rope is flat, smooth and _not_ tight. The loose ends are wrapped around John’s bicep, across his chest, around his back, and around his other arm before following back over themselves. John can shrug, turn over if he wanted to, but he can’t raise his arms or move them away from his body. James picks up the other two bundles of ropes and hands them off to Alec, turning down the bed and motioning John to sit. “Alright?” James asks it, seeking only affirmation of what he already knows.

 

“More than, thank you Sir.” John’s voice sounds far away in his ears. Alec’s hand on the back of his head sends sparks down his spine, and he rolls his neck, pushing back into the contact. 

 

“The middle then.” Alec’s fingers tighten for an instant in John’s hair. Pulling him in for a kiss before he climbs across the bed and settles on the far side.

 

It is more awkward than it should be, John can’t use his arms to maneuver himself onto the bed properly, and he lets Alec lift him and pull him close. Alec’s fingers roam over the ropes and down John’s sides, teasing sensitivity and warmth into John’s skin. John chases the contact, rolling his hips and wriggling as close as he can to Alec. “Please, Sir. That feels good.”

 

The sound of Alec’s approval rumbles through his chest, caresses John where they are pressed together. John’s throws back his head, arching his shoulders off the bed as Alec’s fingers close gently over his cock, using only the pads of his fingers to stroke John fully hard. Alec’s voice is dark in John’s ear. “Use my name, John.” 

 

“Oh god... _Alec_... please... I don’t think I _can_... please don’t stop touching me... I can’t... please.” John can’t reach any of Alec’s skin, the arm closest to him is pinned between them, and his right is held short by James’ ropes. He tries to roll towards Alec but is caught by James’ hand.

 

“Please, Sir.”

 

“James.”

 

“Jesus....” His brain catches on the sudden change in the rules. “Please _James..._ I want... _please_ let me.”

 

Alec’s fingers leave his cock and stroke soothingly over his shoulder, mirrored by James. “It’s alright John. We have you, we will take care of you.”

 

It isn’t a magic formula that drops John’s brain into stillness, but his body relaxes, his mind slowing. There is nothing he can do, they have taken his control and replaced it with a bit of rope and their own wills. He opens his eyes and looks at each of them in turn. “Thank you.”

 

The growl from James’ throat is less sound and more sensation, sending sparks along John’s nerves, and he bends to press a kiss to John’s lips. John opens to him, enjoys the slow fire raising every hair on his body.

 

The look of hunger in James’ eyes verges on sadness when he breaks free and meets John’s eyes again. It twists something inside John, sharpening the need in his bones, until he knows he can be what James needs. “It is alright, James. I’m ready.” He lifts his wrists and pushes them together, extending them to James in offering. 

 

James uncoils the shortest section of rope, discarding the other long piece over the side of the bed, he wraps John’s wrists slowly, ensuring each coil around John is perfect. John is hypnotized by it, feeling each turn of rope and James’ fingers over it as though the rope is an extension of his skin. 

 

“If you need to get up, or if they get too tight. Pull this.” James presses the loose end of the rope between John’s folded hands. 

 

John murmurs thanks, feels Alec shift against him and the blankets be drawn up over him. He tries to tell James that he won’t need to untie himself, that he knows he is safe. The lights go out and they curl around him, pinning his legs down under theirs and weaving their hands together over his chest, fingers digging into the ropes to find his skin. 

 

John manages “Safe, thank you James.” before sleep rolls over all of them.

 

He’s not particularly surprised that he wakes refreshed, with the grey light of a London morning filling the room. He is surprised that he wakes to Alec climbing back into bed and James sliding out. Alec is warm and slightly damp from the shower and John murmurs as Alec presses against him. “You let me sleep?” John doesn’t open his eyes, rolls to push himself closer to Alec.

 

“It’s ungodly o’clock yet. Sleep more if you want.” Alec’s arms encircle John and pull him close, John shifts to accommodate the bulk of his bound arms against Alec’s chest.

 

John smiles into Alec’s skin. “Sleep is boring.”

 

Alec snorts and runs his fingers along John’s spine. “Yes it is. I’m so... Thank you for coming with us. Can... would you mind staying for a bit today? You said, Monday morning, but that was a hard limit...”

 

John covers Alec’s collar bone and the parts of his neck he can reach with small desperate kisses, hoping that they convey _Yes please._ Rather than _Please, god, don’t send me away._ He doesn’t trust himself to speak over the sudden tightness in his throat. He want’s to tell Alec that Monday was a lie, that he has nowhere to go and no one to miss him if he doesn’t leave their bed. His skin prickles and he pushes closer to Alec, knowing even that isn’t true, Mrs. Hudson would worry.

 

The silky hardness of Alec’s cock against his thigh pulls his awareness back to the moment, the sharp need that has invaded his skin and muscles, causing him to rock his hips up to meet Alec’s erection with his own. 

 

“You were all curled up around James when I went to shower, and all I could think about was how fast could I shower so I could go back to bed and fuck your mouth.” John burrows into Alec’s shoulder, trying to hide how much he needs _that now please_. His moan draws a wicked laugh from Alec and a hand buried in his hair, pulling his head back. “Did you want my cock in your mouth again? Didn’t get enough of me down your throat last night? God you are fucking gorgeous. So tight. James wants your mouth this morning too. Would you like a little taste while he is in the shower?”

 

John doesn’t answer immediately, part of his brain clamping down on the thought. _No, I don’t want that, I want you to make me want that... or make me do it anyway._ Alec’s fingers tighten in his hair and John shakes his head against it. “I need you to tell me, Sir. I can’t decide. Please, I’ll safeword, I promise, but please.”

 

Alec pushes him back forcing him back flat onto the bed, breaking contact and moving away. Panic and bile rise in John’s throat, he’s done it, pushed too far and Alec can see how broken he is. The slam of the nightstand drawer sounds like a shot in the quiet of the room and John’s eyes fly open. In time to see Alec descending on him, ripping open a condom packet with his teeth as he moves to straddle John’s shoulders. He settles, not quite too much pressure on John’s rib cage, and considers before he rolls the condom down over his cock. “Yeah, alright. Fuck, John. You are... dangerous. So good. So good, and I shouldn’t.” Alec rolls his hips forward, hooking his fingers on John’s lower jaw and pulling down to make room for his cock between John’s lips. “That’s good John. Open up and suck my cock.”

 

“Thank you...” John’s formal answer is cut off by the heavy weight of Alec’s cock pressing against his tongue, and John gives himself over to wanting exactly this. His face heats with a rush of embarrassment, he needs this desperately. Lifts his head as best as he can to take Alec deeper, groans around the warmth and weight - trying to show Alec his gratitude. 

 

“Oh, good boy John. There’s nothing wrong with asking for this, I know you need it... I know it can be hard to ask for the things you need.” Alec leans forward and braces against the headboard. Sharp jerks of his hips that make John’s eyes sting. “Thank you for letting me take it.”

 

Alec gathers up John’s head in one hand, holding him up and freeing John from the need to strain his neck. John sucks, greedy, and swallows when Alec pushes deep and touches the back of his throat. His eyes close and he floats, he could be asleep, but sleep has never felt this good. This safe and warm and perfect. Alec’s fingers dig into the back of his head, pulling him tight and forcing himself deeper into John’s mouth. John wishes he could beg, wants to plead for Alec to pull the condom off and fill his mouth. The sounds he makes when Alec drops his head and pulls away are broken and pleading, can’t properly be considered words. 

 

The constriction of a condom rolling down over his cock is a surprise, the roll of his hips as Alec’s tongue plays over him stoppered and tamped down by Alec’s hands on his hipbones. He pushes up harder, hoping that Alec’s fingers will leave bruises, wanting to be taken in by Alec. John contorts himself against the ropes, seeking purchase, any means of getting more - hopeless as it is. 

 

He convulses, eyes shooting open as he is swallowed down. Heat and pressure, tongue and just the slightest hint of teeth through the latex. James is holding Alec’s head against John’s crotch, with one hand on the back of Alec’s head and the other wrapped around his cock. “Don’t come yet John.” The words are punctuated by the negligible movement of his arm, pulling and pushing Alec’s head on John. “I think I’ll need you to fuck Alec for me.”

 

John’s not capable of answering that, his mouth feels empty and he grinds his teeth to resist the pleasure James is offering him. Alec chokes as James pushes his nose against John’s balls, throat working around John’s cock and pulling a desperate plea from John. “Please... stop... I can’t.”

 

James pulls Alec off immediately, drawing him down on his own cock instead. John wills his pulse to slow, pulling himself back from the edge while watching James take Alec with rough quick jerks of his hips. He’d been worried that they were being gentle with him, testing the waters, but the level of intensity doesn’t change now that it is just the two of them. 

 

James reaches down and slaps the tight curve of Alec’s arse, the sharp noise makes John’s skin sting in sympathy. “Pillows, and get me a condom too.” James pushes Alec aside, back towards the head of the bed. 

 

Alec grabs a third condom and tosses it to James. The ease with which James catches it and tears it open makes John smile, eases some tension in John’s chest that he didn’t even know he’d been holding in.

 

Alec holds up two pillows, a questioning look on his face. 

 

“Under him.” James nods down at John. “Slide up a bit John.”

 

John slides up the bed, wriggling into the space vacated by the pillows. Lifts his hips to help Alec stack pillows under his arse. He tries for something approaching modesty, holding his knees close together, until James reaches forward, hooks his arms under John’s knees and pulls him back down the bed. The majority of the pillow rests under John’s lower back, the edge just brushing against his tailbone. James bends John’s knees and arranges him so he is supported on his feet and his shoulders.

 

“There you are, gorgeous.” He bends and licks a stripe from John’s arse to the tip of his cock, licking at the tip twice before he pulls away and motions for Alec to pass him some lube.

 

John thinks he knows what is going to happen next, so he’s not prepared for the sensation of James’ hand over his cock, tight and slick through the latex. His hips respond with short sharp jerks into James’ fist, the muscles in his thighs and calves contracting to push up hard.

 

“Would you like something to fuck?”

 

John’s fingers clench, digging into the ropes around his wrists. “Please, Sir.” His hips snap again, and James digs the fingers of his free hand into John’s hip.

 

“Maybe we should move you into the other room... there’s a table I could tie you to.”

 

“He’s staying today James, we have time.”

 

James smiles and twists his hand over the head of John’s cock. “After breakfast then. Come here Alec.”

 

Something unspoken goes between Alec and James, and then John is frozen in place, watching as Alec stands on the bed and moves to straddle him. John’s fingers twitch against the ropes, tempted by the sight of Alec lowering himself down, wanting to reach up and touch, pull him closer, to do something. It is so much better when James strokes him twice and pulls Alec’s hips down. Lining John up with Alec’s arse and pushing him in. Without preparation Alec is tight, the process of entry is drawn out, and by the time Alec’s balls come to rest on John’s stomach they are both panting. Alec is clutching the headboard, muscles in his arms standing out in sharp relief as he holds himself up. James slicks his fingers over the tight ring where John and Alec meet, sending sparks through both of them, although only Alec curses. John is wordless, incoherent moans and “ _please, yes, thank you, yes... jesus... please, sir”_  that he isn’t even sure make it past the tightness in his throat.

 

James shifts, rocking the teetering pile of pillows and flesh and pulling a sound from John that is too desperate to be called a moan. He hooks his arms under John’s knees again and lifts, pulling John up until he is balanced on his toes, and Alec must be helping, must be supporting some of his own weight because John can’t support both of them, not like this. He almost collapses at the first brush of James’ cock against his skin. James pushes into him and he absolutely must stay there, must be where James needs him, he shakes from the strain in his thighs and stomach.

 

Alec collapses first, hands dropping from the headboard to frame John’s head, and now he is on his knees over John, the silky brush of his cock _almost_ close enough for John’s bound hands to reach. John whimpers and pulls against the ropes, needing to give back some of the sensations he has no control over. The contraction of his stomach muscles moves him deeper into Alec. Alec’s eyes go wide before they slam shut and his head is pulled back. John can’t see James around Alec, but he feels it as James pulls Alec back, deeper onto his cock and when James lifts John’s leg and wraps it around him, holding John tight under his arm, nearly giving John enough leverage to push up into Alec. 

 

James’ fingers appear around Alec’s throat, holding his head back and pulling him farther away from John. His grip shifts on John’s leg, pulling him fully off the bed. The angles are all wrong and John writhes against his quick sharp thrusts, trying to translate the motion into upwards thrusts into Alec. His hips make tiny desperate thrusts into Alec, the best he can do with next to no leverage and the counterpoint of James pounding into him.

 

Alec tugs the condom off his cock and tosses it aside, working his fingers hard and fast over himself. John’s whole body convulses in a wave of wanting, and they all curse as James slips out of him. He slides back in and changes his rhythm, longer deeper thrusts that tease over John’s prostate. 

 

“Fuck, Alec. Come all over him, I want to lick the taste of you off his skin.”

 

If it wasn’t for the fact that Alec is looking at John they could be fucking each other. Using John’s cock and arse the way some people used sex toys. He wants to disappear between them, make them forget that he exists and just watch as they take pleasure from him. 

 

“God, James, he feels so good.” Alec arched over John, thighs straining as he lifts himself up off John’s cock. James’ hand drops John’s leg and John plants his feet in the mattress, bracing against Alec’s thrusts. James held onto Alec’s hips and forces him down harder onto John, pushing in with his own cock as he does.

 

“Oh... god... please Sir... I can’t... _jesus_ fuck I am.” John’s orgasm rips through him. Turning the last of his words to animalistic grunts and thrusts of his hips. Alec’s hand twists as he rides out the last of John’s thrusts and he arches, splashing his pleasure across John’s chest. James waits until Alec’s shivering has _almost_ stopped before pushing him aside, John’s cock suddenly bereft of contact. Leaving John feeling strangely empty, and drawing a disgruntled noise from Alec.

 

James points his tongue, not touching more of John’s skin than he needs to clean Alec’s come off. His hips stutter, deep quick thrusts that draw a whimper from John. He pulls at his bindings, trying to escape the overstimulation. Until James pushes deep into him and pulls his face down for a harsh kiss, the memory of the taste of Alec on his tongue and the pulses of James’ orgasm filling John.

 

Vaguely he feels hands removing the condom from his cock, a flannel wiping over him and then James presses against him, kicking the pillows away and murmuring something about breakfast later. John smiles as the chemicals in his bloodstream push him back to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is a breakfast scene in my head... I can't decide if I should bother writing out them negotiating for longer scenes.


End file.
